


worshiping gods that may not exist

by ijustlikestorage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Black Widow (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Implied Smut, One Shot, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, goddess!Natasha, smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustlikestorage/pseuds/ijustlikestorage
Summary: Maria doesn't believe in god.
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	worshiping gods that may not exist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carloabay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carloabay/gifts).



Maria doesn’t believe in God, she believes in her gut, her gun, and her badge. She was raised strictly Catholic, at least as long as her father was sober enough to raise her and her mother was still alive. But with her father’s sobriety and her mother’s life went her belief in God, because how could a god let such a devout follower fall so far? Because how could a god take someone so good?  
So no, Maria doesn’t believe in God, she believes in rules, in facts, in orders.

But right now, between Natasha’s legs, where she’s sure if she looks up, she’d see Natasha's head thrown back, eyes shut, surrounded by fiery red, it feels a lot like _prayer_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first fanfic ever. Please comment, don't be afraid to be mean.  
> And come hang w me on Tumblr at i-just-like-storage.


End file.
